I'm Already There
by Sunwinged
Summary: Hermione wakes to find herself missing the one person whom we all thought was her enemy. Why? Read and find out! A oneshot about Draco and Hermione's relationship.


Summary: A oneshot about Draco and Hermione's relationship.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Now that that's all said and done: read and enjoy! Oh, and the lyrics in the story are from the song I'm Already There, by Lonestar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione," a voice called out.

Hermione Granger glanced over her shoulder, and instantly took a sharp in-take of breath. There, behind her, standing only a few feet away, was Draco Malfoy. His blond hair was loose and hanging in his face, and his unwavering gray eyes stared at her as though she were the only thing in the world.

"Mal-" Hermione started to say.

"Please," Malfoy begged, "call me Draco." He looked at her longingly, and Hermione could feel herself being drawn in, as though he had tied a rope to her and was pulling her towards him, closer and closer.

"Draco," Hermione started again, only to be silenced once more, this time with a finger pressed gently against her lips.

**He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time**

"Hermione, I'm leaving," Draco whispered, sending a cold ripple down her spine.

Hermione choked. "What?" she spluttered, gazing imploringly into his precious face. His eyes were drowning her. She hated it.

"I don't know when I'll be back," Draco continued, "if I'll be back…"

But Hermione needed him.

"What about me?" Hermione pressed. She could feel her sad anger building up inside her; she could hit him right now.

"I don't know," he murmured. He stroked her cheek, brushing away the hidden tears. "Don't be sad."

**I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there**

"I hate you," Hermione said. She pushed him away, making him stumble back in surprise.

"I'm sorry," Draco mumbled, not bothering to hide his hurt.

Hermione turned her back on him.

**Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips**

Draco's shoulders slumped over, and he turned away from her, trying to mask the grief he felt. _I didn't want it to end this way_, he thought miserably.

He walked away.

**We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are**

Hermione felt him leave. "Come back here," she demanded, her voice laced with fury and despair.

He didn't come back.

Hermione whipped around, ready to slash him with her words. "I said-" She was cut short as she realized her words were floating in the wind.

A sob escaped her lips. He was gone. And he wasn't coming back

------------------------

Hermione jolted up and looked around frantically. She was in the Gryffindor common room.

"Where's Draco Malfoy?" she demanded to the air.

"Hermione," a voice whispered. Hermione shot around, and her wild eyes fell on Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry was the one who had spoken.

"Hermione," he repeated, "Draco Malfoy had been dead for a year."

Her anguished cries filled the air.

**I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm glad that's over. This story took forever to write! Just kidding, but you probably don't care, so, moving on...If you like it I'm glad, but I would be a lot happier if a person reviewed (hint, hint), but I guess you don't have to if you don't want to...oh, and check out the stories by Catrocks, they're awesome!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
